


Lies

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (supernatural) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry, poetry (free verse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the samifer week.<br/>this one is about the fact that Lucifer doesn't tell lies, but that Sam does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

I’ll say “you don’t love me”  
and you’ll tell me  
that I’m the liar not you  
 _but I’ll say it until I believe it too_

I’ll say “I don’t love you”  
and you’ll tell me  
that I’m the liar not you  
 _but I’ll say it until I believe it too_

I’ll say yes to you  
and you’ll tell me  
that I’m awful for lying to you  
 _but I’ll say it until you believe it too_


End file.
